


Imagine…Having A Bad Night

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Having A Bad Night

“If you were trying to run away, you shouldn’t have come here,” said Dean behind you. You shrugged, kicking your legs as you sat on the bridge railing, looking out at the dark water below. It was night and lightly raining, the soft glow of one of the walkway lampposts illuminating the space around you.

You didn’t say anything. Dean knew you came here when you needed to think, needed to get out of the bunker, needed to be outside and get your head on straight. But today it wasn’t working. Today, you still weren’t sure if you were ever going back. Today you’d packed up everything you owned and tossed it in the trunk of your car.

Today was a breaking point and you didn’t know which way you were going to land just yet.

“You’re not going to jump or something right? That’s only a ten foot drop so…” said Dean.

“No. I came here to think,” you said quietly.

“You’ve been sitting here for hours,” said Dean. “Long time to think.”

“What do you care,” you said. You felt a pair of strong hands on your arms, spinning your around on your bottom so you faced him on the bridge, the sudden light bright, forcing you to turn away.

“I know I’ve been distant the past few weeks and we had a lot of rough hunts lately but you do not get to think that I have ever stopped caring about you,” said Dean.

“Yes, you have,” you said slowly. You gave him a sad smile. “S’okay. I’m not mad at you. I’m no good to you anymore. I get it. It’s how it’s always been. Honestly, I’m not upset or mad with you Dean. I’m mad at myself for getting attached.”

“Y/N-”

“Dean,” you said with a sigh. “I’m supposed to be alone. People…I don’t have a family. I never have and I’m not going to mess yours up anymore than I already have. I need to go away.”

“What-”

“I know you think I’m being selfish and a bitch and a whole slew of other crap right now. But this is not your fault. It’s mine,” you said, hoping off the railing, Dean staring at you as you headed back to your car. “I’ll leave you alone from now on.”

You let out an oof as something smacked into you hard, realizing it was Dean’s body practically tackling you against the side of your car. You were facing him, glancing up as Dean pinned your arms to your sides, eyes darting around your face.

“Whatever I broke, let me fix it. Please, please let me fix it,” he said, voice cracking. 

“Dean, you didn’t break anything,” you said, staring up at him. “I did. I’m not good enough for you. Don’t you…don’t you get that?”

“No. No, I will never get that and I’ll never for a second believe it,” he said. “Please come home. Please come back and I’ll fix it. I’ll take care of you the way you always take care of me and the way I should have been before. I’ll be better about making sure you don’t get this low again. Please. I know if you go, I’ll never see you again and I can’t live with that. So call me selfish or a bastard or whatever but I’m not leaving here without you.”

“But I’m not good for anything,” you said.

“Let me prove you wrong,” said Dean. “You are so, so wrong, Y/N.”

You just slumped your shoulders, knowing Dean would never let you out of his grasp. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled.

“For what sweetheart?” he asked.

“Scaring you,” you said.

“It’s okay. Let’s go home and we can start taking care of you too,” he said.

“Promise?” you asked, knowing that you had a long way to go towards feeling better but which way you’d decided to land. You gave his hand a squeeze, Dean kissing your forehead.

“Yeah. I promise, sweetheart.”


End file.
